Introducing Wales' Children to the World
by angelyuki789
Summary: Wales' children have decided it's time they introduced themselves to the world! If you thought these kids were calm, think again, nothing is ever calm with these counties altogether!
1. Video Blog Entry 1: Cardiff

**So this was inspired by Introducing England's Children to the Internet, by the wonderful shadowraven45662!**

**After reading that I thought to myself "Should I do one for the Welsh counties?" but wasn't so confident. cupcakes-of-DOOM helped me out with that, so a big thanks to you as well!**

**Also, I tagged this under England/Britain because Wales and all its counties technically come under Britain XD**

**Let's get on with the introductions, shall we? First up is Cardiff, who is foul mouthed and a little drunk…**

* * *

Video Blog Entry 1

Full name: Rhys Davies, City of Cardiff/Caerdydd and Capital City of Wales/Cymru

Age: In appearance around 19. I can drink all I want, and Mam can't stop me from going to the pub!

Why am I doin' this? Fuck's sake, can't I go back to my beer? No? Fine, God's sake… Tell Mam I hate her for this, yeah? Anyway, might as well introduce myself. *turns to the camera*

I *wobbles as he points to himself* am Rhys and Cymru's capital city of Caerdydd. Fine, for all you ignorant people, that means I'm Wales's capital city of Cardiff… happy now?

I am pretty sure I'm as old as Mam, but you can't really tell by how I look. What was that?

*whispered voices behind camera* Yes I am drunk, and how am I supposed to know?

Anyway, I have the most binge drinkers in the world and I don't care! I blame our uncle for it, but also thank him as he opened my eyes to the world of drinking. Our Mam would disagree with that but meh, what's she gonna do?

*whispered voices again*

Like I care if Swansea and Newport are arguing again, both of their teams suck. The Ospreys and Dragons are nothing compared to the Cardiff Blues, and don't you forget it!

*Looks back to the camera* Back in October 2011 when the riots were going on in England, they tried to bring them to my city. Oh how stupid they were to do that! I freaking punched them in their weak faces! No one messes with Caerdydd, no one!

My appearance…? This is a video entry, are you serious? Are they, what, blind or something? Alright, alright! I'll do it… geez…

I'm tall, I have a medium brown shade of hair, it's really short and scruffy though, and the same green eyes as Mam. Seriously, doesn't everyone in our family have the same eye colour though? At least we don't share the blonde hair… At the moment I am wearing my rugby kit as I only just got back from our team match. I scored the most tries between our two teams!

*Voice whispers to mention something about hobbies and interests*

What is this, some kind of game show? If it is, I'll bloody freaking kill you bud.

Obviously rugby, 'cause, what Welsh person doesn't? I also like drinking… a lot. At least I can admit it!

*whispered voices *

Don't you dare give me that, you little shit! *camera shakes violently as Cardiff goes to grab it*

Fine, I'll lay off. Until next time… *storms out*

*voices from off camera*

That was… an eventful first entry.

All of that was complete rubbish if you ask me. Gotta feel sorry for Mam though, having him as her capital.

We'll have to film the others to make up for it.

*camera shuts off*

* * *

**Yes, I made Cardiff a complete drunk, thanks to cupcakes-of-DOOM for reminding me of that little fact XD**

**Next up is Torfaen! **


	2. Video Blog Entry 2: Torfaen

**Thank you to cupcakes-of-DOOM and ****shadowraven45662** for reviewing :P

******Oh yeah, two chapters in one day. Now if only I could be like this for all my stories XD**

* * *

Video Blog Entry 2

Full name: Tegan "T" Davies County of Torfaen/Tor-faen

Age: I look about 16 or 17, so can't legally drink. I know I'm much older than that though.

*Camera focuses on a confused looking girl*

What's this supposed to be? Does this have something to do with what happened to Caerdydd?

*camera nods* Is it a game show? *camera shakes* Alright…

*addresses camera* I'm Tegan and represent the county of Tor-faen, or just Torfaen for those that don't want to be confused by the Welsh way. Most people just call me T for short.

I think I'm one of the calmest in our teulu – family, sorry – and I don't really know how old I am. Do any of us really?

*whispered voices* You think I'm boring? O-okay, if you say so.

I am known for having the Big Pit. It is a real coal mine and one of Britain's leading mining museums. It's really cool!

*whispered voices again* It's still not interesting enough? But it's a World Heritage Centre! The land is really pretty too. The grass is very green and it looks lush in the summer.

My appearance, at the moment, isn't the best. I have wavy shoulder length dark brown hair and green eyes. I'm wearing my long blue sleeved top and my oldest pair of navy jeans. I've got purple wellington boots on and I'm covered in soot. I did tell you I liked mines, and was just down one ten minutes ago. I look a complete mess, you should have told me!

*whispered voices*

Um… my hobbies would be watching rugby and helping down in the mine for visitors. I also enjoy looking after the sheep on my farm! I named one Meddy after meddal, the Welsh word for soft!

*camera shakes*

Fine, if I'm that boring I'll leave! *storms out*

*voices from off camera*

Was that really necessary?

Oh come on, she was boring.

Fine, we'll do you next.

Okay!

*camera shuts off*

* * *

**And that was the lovely Torfaen. **

**Again, thanks to cupcakes-of-DOOM for the soot idea. I thought it was a good one :P**

**Next up is Snowdonia!**


	3. Video Blog Entry 3: Snowdonia

**And here's the third entry! I don't own Hetalia and certainly not any historical figures and such that may be mentioned. I only own my OCs :P**

* * *

Video Blog Entry 3

Full name: Eirwen Davies County of Snowdonia/Eryri

*camera switches on to reveal a happy looking girl in a white dress with her brown hair tied up*

It's my job to save these entries, isn't that right Powys? *camera nods* Right then, I should probably start!

My name is Eirwen Davies, Eirwen meaning "white snow". My name comes from the Welsh elements eira "snow" and gwen "white, blessed". I am the county of Eryri or Snowdonia as I am most known as!

My area is a region up in north Wales and is also a national park. It was the first to be designated of the three National Parks in Wales, in 1951! The English name for my area comes from Snowdon, which is the highest mountain in our country at 3,560 ft or 1,085 m! Mine was the third National Park to be established in Britain, following the Peak District and the Lake District.

The land is absolutely beautiful and the scenery is lush! Did you know that in the Middle Ages the title Prince of Wales and Lord of Snowdonia (Tywysog Cymru ac Arglwydd Eryri) was used by Llywelyn ap Gruffudd otherwise known as Llywelyn the Last? His grandfather Llywelyn Fawr, Llywelyn the Great, used the title Prince of north Wales and Lord of Snowdonia too!

I love taking long walks around my area and love to eat cawl in the winter with Mam at my personal cottage! Mam makes it better than me, but she says mine tastes delicious. Diolch, Mam!

*Addressing the person behind the camera* Do you think that was decent enough? I think I said a lot. *camera nods* Good!

*shouting from off camera* Who's got my camera?

*Snowdonia looks to camera* That must be Mam. Quickly, turn it off before she sets Dewi on us!

*camera shuts off*

* * *

**And that was the ever so confident Snowdonia :)**

**Next up is Powys!**


	4. Video Blog Entry 4: Powys

**Número cuatro here! :P**

* * *

Video Blog Entry 4

Full name: Morgan Davies County of Powys

*camera switches on to reveal a very tall, strong looking boy with messy spiky brown hair*

I think we should probably use someone else's camera from now on, right? *camera shakes*

Honestly? Didn't you see what Dewi did to my hair? It's not like this by my own choice! *points both his hands to his head*

*Snowdonia's voice, camera points to the floor* It's not my fault you couldn't run as fast as me and got caught by Dewi's flames! I'm glad it was you and not me, brawd. I like my hair the way it is!

*camera points back at Powys who looks annoyed* Whatever, chwaer, let's just get on with this. My name is Morgan Davies and I am the County of Powys. I'm the largest county in Wales. That also means mine is bigger than Cardiff's… if you know what I mean.

*a loud banging noise is heard from outside the room and the camera looks to the door*

NO IT IS NOT YOU LITTLE SHIT! TAKE THAT BACK!

*camera looks down to the floor, Snowdonia's voice*

It's a good thing I changed the locks, right?

*camera focuses back on Powys*

He's drunk again and in denial. He's also annoyed because he's the capital, meaning he wants his to be the biggest. It doesn't work that way…

*Snowdonia's voice* Can we change the subject now? I swear you're all as bad as Prussia…

*Powys coughs* Yes, sorry. Apparently recent research suggests that Powys is the happiest place in the UK, however, even the researchers said the numbers were not statistically significant. What do you think?

*Snowdonia scoffs*

*Powys rolls his eyes* Thanks… Anyway, one of the highest waterfalls in Wales is in my area. It's called Pistyll y Llyn.

*Snowdonia laughs uncontrollably*

*Powys sighs* Yes, I know how funny that name is. I used to laugh at it like that too, but it gets annoying after time when you know people take the Mickey out of you because of it.

I like to watch and play rugby; it's the one major thing all our siblings and Mam share an interest in. I also like to play the guitar in my spare time, which is rare as I have to deal with everyone pestering me. Is that enough?

*Snowdonia's voice* Yep! Thanks for that!

*shouting and more banging is heard from outside the room*

*camera turns to show Snowdonia* Sounds like a bitch fight between Bridgend and Caerphilly. We gotta go now, bye!

*camera shuts off*

* * *

**And that was Powys!**

**I'm sorry, but I just had to make a joke about size in there XD**

**Up next is Swansea!**


End file.
